


Blue Mountain

by Sherloqued



Series: Nautilus Shell [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2019, Bond 25, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: For Bond 25





	Blue Mountain

Q rose early, showered. He put on his glasses and went to the kitchen to start the coffee, putting the kettle on to boil and grinding the coffee beans. Jamaica Blue Mountain; James' favourite. No cream or milk, no sugar. 

The beans whirred in the grinder, filling the air with the aroma of their chocolatey sweetness. Through jalousie-louvered windows over the counter, he could see papery, coral-coloured bougainvillea blooming in profusion around the patio.

When it was done, he transferred it from the French press to a carafe for them to enjoy outside with a leisurely breakfast, after pouring a cup for himself and for James, to take upstairs to him in bed. 

He set the tray with their coffees on the table; pressed the remote and the glass door slid back. It was such a restful, beautiful place, and they were entirely alone here, at least for awhile. 

"Good morning." Q smiled. 

James slowly sat up in bed, stretching lazily. He was still quite naked; the white bedsheet just barely covering him. He reached back and propped the pillows up against the headboard, settling back against them with his cup of coffee. 

"Mm." he said, after taking a sip. "Quite."

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration - "Miss Jamaica" by Jimmy Cliff.


End file.
